If I Fell
by that-little-piece-of-freedom
Summary: Hermione hated Draco Malfoy but when they are assigned to become partners in Potions class, Hermione gets to know the true identity of the rebellious Draco Malfoy. Will their hatred grow worse? Or will Hermione Granger finally fall for the rebel? DRAMIONE
1. Potions Class

_**A/N: Hey there! So I'm madly in love with the Dramione pairing so I decided to make a fanfic about them! This is my first so be kind now, could you?**_

_**xo**_

I sat up on my bed as I heard Ginny's soft voice waking me up.

"You're a heavy sleeper, aren't you?" Ginny sighed

I smiled then stood up feeling the hardwood floor of the room with my bare feet. I dressed up in my uniform and brushed my hair. Ginny sat on her bed, idling with its duvet while humming a lovely tune

After I was finished getting ready, Ginny and I proceeded to the Great Hall where the others had breakfast.

I spotted Ron and Harry eating breakfast across each other. I managed a smile

"Morning" I greeted sitting beside Harry

"Morning, Hermione" Harry greeted

"Ron-"I stopped midway. Ron was too busy munching on his sandwich making disgusting sounds to notice my arrival

He must have noticed me staring because after a few seconds he looked up at me "Oh hi there, Hermione."

"God, Ron!" I stammered "You eat like a troll"

Ron dismissed the remark and continued with his sandwich. Harry rolled his eyes and I did the same. I took a toast from the platter then quickly ate it. Even though the sight of Ron eating like a monster looks disgusting, he still doesn't fail to look attractive.

He held my gaze then he smiled

I felt my cheeks flush red; I shifted my head a little so that a part of my hair will cover my flustered cheeks.

The three of us chatted for a little while until it was time for my Potions class with Professor Slughorn

I jogged to the staircase that leads to the Dungeons. I walked along the darkly lit corridor leading to the classroom. Just then, a familiar voice came up from behind me.

"Look who we have here. It's the stinking mudblood" Malfoy hissed at me

Great

"Not now, Malfoy" I groaned

He had a dark grin plastered on his face. I didn't like it "Oh? And why is that?"

"I don't like talking to you" I frowned "I have a class to attend so if you'll excuse me-"

I was about to continue walking but Malfoy slid in front of me so I couldn't walk any further until he moved

"Move, Malfoy" I gritted through my teeth

He just smiled

"I swear if you don't move-"I struggled to find the words

His expression grew interested "What will you do, Granger?"

He said it like it was a challenge

But, I knew better than to have a bloodfest with a Malfoy

I said nothing

Malfoy grinned "Just as I thought"

He moved to the side with that smile still stuck on his face. He crossed his arms on his chest following me with his awful gaze. I just simply ignored him then continued to the Potions class, hoping I won't be late

I grunted at my tardiness. At least I got to sneak into class without getting noticed by Prof. Slughorn who was too busy introducing us to the _Wiggenweld Potion_. I sat at the back of the room where I usually sit. Just a few minutes after I walked in, Draco Malfoy entered the room. He slammed the door shut, startling Prof. Slughorn.

"Mr. Malfoy! Where have you been?"Prof. Slughorn asked looking at Malfoy with a hint of anger and disappointment

"Somewhere" Malfoy answered

Prof. Slughorn frowned "Tardiness is not welcomed in this class, Mr. Malfoy. Please avoid this kind of situation in the future, alright?"

Malfoy nodded then continued to sit on a vacant chair next to Blaise Zabini. The two laughed and exchanged high-fives.

"For today, we will be making the Wiggenweld potion" Prof. Slughorn clasped his hands together "The materials will be distributed momentarily but for now pair up!"

The agony of pairing up

For some reason, Harry and Ron aren't in class today. So I'm stuck with no one but myself

Everyone already had a pair except me

"Mr. Malfoy, can you come here please?" Prof. Slughorn called

He stood up then walked towards Prof. Slughorn. They began talking but I was too far away to hear. Malfoy's face turned into utter horror

"Ms. Granger, please?" Prof. Slughorn motioned for me to come to him

I did as I was told. Malfoy glared at me devilishly as I walked towards them

"Mr. Malfoy had done none of the experiments I told him to do for the past few months and I am worried for he is close to failing" Prof. Slughorn looked at both of us "I decided for Mr. Malfoy to change partners and since you are the brightest in this class I would like for you, Ms. Granger, to help him"

"What?" I almost shrieked "I'm sorry, professor. Are you suggesting that I pair up with Malfoy?"

"I'm not 'suggesting', Ms. Granger. I have decided for you to be permanently partnered with Mr. Malfoy" Prof. Slughorn said

This is a nightmare. A complete and utter nightmare. Anyone but Malfoy. Anyone but this horrible bloke.

"But, Professor Slughorn-"I looked for the right words but Prof. Slughorn stopped me

"Mr. Malfoy is in need of your help, Ms. Granger. I promise if Mr. Malfoy's grades improved all of it will be back to normal. " Prof. Slughorn pursed his lips.

I took a moment to think about this. Malfoy frowned beside me. Both of us don't like each other at all. It's a well-known fact

"Okay" I gave up "I'll help out Malfoy"

Malfoy looked at me, his eyes wide with shock

Prof. Slughorn smiled approvingly "Very well then! Both of you can go. I am very grateful, Ms. Granger"

I just simply nodded then went back to my usual table. The chair that was once owned by Harry now belonged to Draco Malfoy. He slid next to me, not saying anything and I did the same

Prof. Slughorn began distributing the ingredients for the potion. As soon as Prof. Slughorn distributed the ingredients which includes shredded dittany, moondew drop, a stewed mandrake and the like. I took out the cauldron from under the desk and carefully placed it on top.

"_Incendio_" A small fire appeared on the timber releasing hints of smoke

Malfoy glared at the cauldron devilishly. He still hasn't said anything

"Aren't you going to help?" It wasn't much of a question since I already know the answer

He just stared

Prof. Slughorn told the class the procedure on how to do the Wiggenweld potion. But, I already started before then. I was almost done but Malfoy still didn't move

"Look, I'm just as frustrated as you are. I hate you as much as you hate me and I'm good with that. If you can just help me out with this stupid potion so your grades will improve so that all of this will soon be over and you can go back with goofing off with Blaise Zabini and I can go back with being partners with Harry. I took in a deep breath before continuing "Malfoy, I hate you and I don't like being stuck with you. So, do me—or yourself a favor and help out already"

Finally, Malfoy looked at me but he still didn't do anything

I grunted in annoyance "Malfoy, you aggravating Slytherin _twat_"

He looked at me then unexpectedly, he laughed

Of all the things he could do, he chose to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Malfoy's laughter got me some irritated "Stop laughing!"

His laughter slowly faded. He looked at me with that grin

I hate that grin

"The brightest witch of our age just said 'twat' and it's all because of me" Malfoy grinned "I didn't know that such a bright student like you, Hermione Granger, can speak in such a vulgar language"

I glared at him frowning "Shut up, Malfoy"

"Say 'twat' one more time" Malfoy winked "Just one more, Granger"

"You are so appalling, Draco Malfoy" I spat out at him hoping he could be at least even a little insulted

But instead, he just gave me that grin

That damn gorgeous grin that I hated

_**A/N: You reached the end of Chapter 1! Hope you liked it! It's my first so I'm sorry if you think it's horrible. Reviews are greatly appreciated**_

_**Tune in for Chapter 2! :)**_

_**xo**_


	2. What just happened?

_**A/N: Hi again! I'm here for the 2**__**nd**__** chapter! So without further ado, say hello to chapter 2! (Ooh, that rhymed!)**_

_**xo**_

"Hey Harry" I greeted as Harry walked beside me

"I'm sorry we weren't in Potions class earlier" Harry pursed his lips "Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to us about Quidditch"

At the mention of Potions class, I frowned "It's alright really."

Harry must have noticed my expression "What happened?"

I shook my head "Nothing"

Harry gave a nervous chuckle "You are a horrible liar, Hermione"

I really didn't want to talk about it since I don't like the thought of Malfoy getting involved in my studies. I have to make sure he passes or it will be me and him as Potions partners forever.

And forever is a long time

"Well, Professor Slughorn decided to make Malfoy my new Potions partner" I bit my lip "And you're, sadly, stuck with Zabini"

Harry's eyes widened "You're partners with _whom_?"

"Look, don't make me say his name again" I sighed stopping on my tracks as I reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The fat lady asked with her sing-song voice

"_Abstinence_" I answered

The Fat Lady raised a brow in approval. The passage to the Gryffindor common room appeared. With a nod towards the Fat Lady, Harry and I entered.

Dean and Seamus played chess next to the fireplace. As they heard us, they welcomed the both of us with a smile

"Hey there, Harry" Seamus saluted "Hermione"

I smiled back at Seamus while Harry was too busy staring at Ginny who was on the red couch reading her Charms book.

I saw Harry flush when Ginny smiled at him

"Have you guys seen Ron?" I asked making sure everyone had heard

"I saw him enter the boys' dorm" Dean answered

I went up the staircase which leads to the boys' dormitory. I pulled the door open

"Ron, you won't guess what happened in Potions class, I-"I stopped midway when I saw Lavender and Ron sitting on Ron's four poster bed. They were snogging and Ron's hands held Lavender's waist. He looked up when he saw me come in

"Hermione!" He yelped "What are you-"

I felt a stabbing pain on my chest. I was going to say I'm sorry but no words came out

Lavender stared at me, her hand still gripping Ron's red hair

At last, I had the urge to speak "I-I'm sorry. I should have-"

I heard my voice tremble and that's when I knew I couldn't speak anymore

I quickly turned away and ran downstairs and out of the common room. I felt Harry's gaze on me but I'm glad he knew better than to follow me. My eyes started to sting and I felt the urge to cry

I didn't know where to go. So, I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore

I sat down on the grass and leaned on a huge rock. That's only the time I realized I was in the Stone Circle. I was alone and the soft breeze of the wind blew as if trying to comfort me. It didn't work

I buried my face on my hands and felt my cheeks moist and wet. I wasn't aware that tears crawled down my face.

I wasn't sure why I was crying

I guess seeing Lavender and Ron snogging on Ron's bed just made my stomach lurch. I liked Ron but I don't blame him for me crying. He doesn't know I like him. I know I should tell him how much I like him but I can't. I really can't

Not when he's with Lavender. It would just ruin everything

"Granger?" A familiar voice asked from behind me "What are you doing here?"

I quickly wiped my tears with the back of my hand then I looked up

A boy with platinum blonde hair and sharp grey eyes looked at me.

The last person I would want to see me cry. No, he won't even make that list. I don't want him seeing me cry at all

It was Draco Malfoy

I looked away and turned my focus on the palms of my hand

"Are you crying?" Malfoy asked, his tone louder than usual

I shook my head "Go away, Malfoy."

He still stood there, staring at me

"Go away, Malfoy" I repeated louder

"Isn't this entertaining" Malfoy grinned "I didn't know you had feelings"

I ignored him

"What is this about? Have you lost your Potions book? Or maybe you forgot to prep yourself?" Malfoy mocked "Because you look absolutely terrifying, Granger"

"Why don't you mock somebody else? I'm currently not feeling well right now" I answered still glaring at my moist palms

He walked around me while humming a lovely tune. Then when he had enough, he stopped in front of me

I looked up at him. His sharp grey eyes stared intently at me. His lips thin and pink like it always had been. The gaze he held made me uncomfortable but still I glared at those grey eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. For a moment, I saw it gleam

"Ah yes!" Malfoy clasped his hands together "It's about Weasley, isn't it?"

"It is not!" I answered back instantly

"And I guess he must have done something that…" Malfoy placed a finger on his chest "broke your heart?"

I hugged my knees tighter. I pursed my lips together stopping myself from saying anything stupid

"It involves a girl" Malfoy tapped his jaw "doesn't it?"

The way Malfoy said those words felt like daggers that punctured my chest. His reminder of what happened made me angry and it hadn't happen for a long time now. I immediately stood up. He was still a few inches taller than me but I held that deadly gaze

"I know you, Granger" Malfoy moved closer leaving a few inches from my face to his

"No, you don't" I growled "You know nothing!"

"I know how girls like you are" Malfoy said slowly making sure I understand every word he had said "You know everything but you lack the knowledge of reality. You get so caught up in magic and potions and school that you forget about everything reality stands for."

Right there, I wanted to punch him. But, I held it knowing it would just get me in trouble

And I couldn't risk that

"You're sensitive and you get hurt easily" Malfoy spoke with that same confidence he always had "You're weak in the eyes of life, Granger. You're smart but vulnerable"

I wanted him to stop but my throat burned and I couldn't speak. I know what he is saying is the truth but I couldn't accept it. I don't want to hear these words from Draco Malfoy.

"And somehow, you fall for the wrong person" Malfoy grinned "Isn't that right?"

I couldn't help myself. Anger swept through me. I pushed Malfoy as hard as I could but all it did was make him walk back a few steps behind

"Easy there" Malfoy held up his hands in surrender

"I don't want to hear these words from you, Malfoy. You do not understand me. I'm a mudblood remember?" I hissed

Malfoy leaned on a huge rock with that grin still plastered on his face

"Go, Malfoy!" I yelled at him "Just please"

Malfoy shifted his head to the side. Then, he walked towards me. He held my chin with his hand like he was examining my face closely.

Before I was even aware, he brushed his lips on my cheek giving out a small peck. Then, he released his hand from my chin

I froze there unsure of what just happened

"You're just a worthless mudblood, Granger" He said just loud enough for me to hear

Then, he walked away leaving his kiss on my cheek

I stood there frozen for minutes

_What just happened?_

_**A/N: You reached the end of Chapter 2! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 coming out this week! Oh and make sure to drop off some reviews. Thanks !**_

_**xo**_


	3. A Day in Hogsmeade pt1

_**A/N: It's me again! Hope you guys like the story so far. Well, here's Chapter 3 then!**_

_**(I do not own Harry Potter, The awesome J. K Rowling does)**_

I sat up awake startled from a horrible nightmare. Malfoy and I were fighting and when I least expected it, _he kissed my cheek_

But then, I realized it did happen. All of it did

_Ron and Lavender, that fight, Malfoy's kiss_

I touched my cheek where Malfoy's lips had been. It felt rather eerie though. Why would Malfoy do that?

_Hermione, do not overthink this _I reminded myself _He did it to tease you that's all_

I realized that breakfast already ended and I overslept! I quickly took off my pajamas and exchanged it for my uniform. I brushed my hair a few times, brushed my teeth then went out of the common room in a rush. I ran in the vacant corridor where only the loud taps of my shoes can be heard.

When I reached the Dungeons, I was already panting and covered in sweat. I prepped myself before I snuck in the room where Prof. Slughorn had his attention on the chalkboard. I silently closed the door then tiptoed to my usual seat where Malfoy had his head down, probably sleeping.

"Where have you been?" Harry hissed from the table beside mine

"I overslept" I whispered in embarrassment "Did I miss anything?"

Harry shook his head then he turned back his attention to Prof. Slughorn.

Several tables away from me were Ron and Lavender. They were snuggling and giggling, it was annoying. I turned my attention to Prof. Slughorn who was now telling us how potions differ with each other.

Next to me, Malfoy groaned. He shifted his head to my direction so I can clearly see him. His eyes were closed and his lips parted. If he wasn't Malfoy, I'll probably say that he looks so heavenly. I've never seen Malfoy so peaceful

"Stop staring" Malfoy whispered

I didn't realize I was. Right there, I blushed "I wasn't staring"

"Why do you always deny things?" Malfoy whimpered "I don't really care if you were staring, so just admit it"

I was staring. But if I admit that I did stare, he'll think that I have feelings for him. Which is not true…I think.

"There was something on your face" I said as an excuse

"Ah" Malfoy grinned "Of course there was"

I turned back my attention to Prof. Slughorn trying to forget everything that happened. I felt Malfoy's gaze at me with that awful grin

"I want to know more about you, Hermione Granger" Malfoy said from beside me

I turned to look at him "What?"

He rolled his eyes "I want to take you out"

I scowled at his joke "I'm sorry?"

"Just for tonight" Malfoy gave out a cute groan

"No" I frowned "I don't think so"

"Why not? Are you afraid of me?" Malfoy said with a playful tone

"I am not afraid of you!" I quickly spoke "I just don't like you that's all"

Malfoy raised a brow "I don't care if you don't like me, Granger. We're going out as 'potions partners'. All you have to do is nod and say 'yes'"

"And if I agree to go out with you, what's in it for me?" If I did go I might as well have something in return. A Granger being seen out with a Malfoy seems impossible. But then, why is Malfoy asking me to go out with him?

Malfoy tapped his chin with his finger "I'll convince Slughorn that I'm doing well so that you can go back being partners with Potter."

I bit my lip "And if I don't"

Malfoy gave out a low chuckle "Then, you'll be stuck with me for the rest of this year"

I sat on my bed staring at the cemented wall in front of me. It was a fine Saturday morning and I'm supposed to be out with Malfoy today. I gripped my duvet not knowing what to do. I want to be rid of Malfoy even if it's only in my studies. I want nothing to do with him. So, I might as well go

I replaced my sleepwear with my pink blouse which had this ribbon on it I love, a pastel skirt I casually threw on and a pair of doll shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I don't look bad but my hair seemed awfully messy and I can't go out like that. I took a headband from the drawer and used it to push back my hair.

Now, that's better

I bit my lip as I realized what I've been doing. Am I actually trying to look good for Malfoy? It seemed silly so I shook my head trying to clear off the thought

_No, I'm a girl and girls should look proper. I have no intention of looking good for Malfoy _

I jogged downstairs. I felt their gazes at me but I just shrugged

"Don't you look rather stunning" Ginny beamed from the couch "Where are you going?"

I turned to look at her. _Where am I going?_

"I don't know" was all I said before I went out of the common room

Malfoy and I agreed to meet each other outside of the Gryffindor common room. Surprisingly as I went out of the common room, Malfoy was already there. He leaned on the wall looking over the parched window overlooking The Stone Circle. He had his hair ruffled and he looked rather casual with his grey shirt and his pair of pants. It was not something a Malfoy would wear.

He glared at me as I gave out a sigh. He scanned me from head to toe, it made me flinch. Then, he smiled

"Are you ready?" Malfoy raised a brow, his arm extended

I gave out a low sigh before I took his hand "Ready"

I gasped and fluttered my eyes open. We stood in the middle of a familiar village. There were cottage and shops. There were people walking around, their muffled laughter was the only thing I can hear. We were in Hogsmeade

Malfoy stood beside me with a grin on his face. I felt my hand throb and then I remembered I was holding Malfoy's hand. I realized that I was gripping it too hard

I quickly took my hand away

"Would we-"I was supposed to ask if we would get in trouble but he stopped me

"No, we won't be in trouble. My father asked for permission and surprisingly, they agreed." Malfoy pursed his lips "Don't worry too much"

Malfoy started to walk and all I can do was follow him. We went inside a shop. The shop greeted us with a cling of a bell. There were pastel streamers on the walls and vases and portraits everywhere. The shop seemed awfully familiar

Then, I noticed the plaque beside the door:

**_Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_**

Malfoy led us to a table near a window. He sat across from me and I didn't know what to do

This shop was famous for couples. This tea shop was a place for dates. I looked around the shop and all I can see were couples. They were holding hands and laughing and even kissing. I shrugged nervously

"Something wrong, Granger?" Malfoy asked "You seem rather…uncomfortable"

I bit my lip "What are we doing here, Malfoy?"

"We're here to have tea" Malfoy grinned

"Malfoy, this is a place for-"I stopped halfway

He raised a brow "A place for what?"

"Well, couples" I said slowly "I don't think we should be here"

Malfoy chuckled "Relax, Granger. People can go out as potions partners. Plus, we're really not a couple now, aren't we?"

"No, I guess not" I frowned "This does not make you uncomfortable? Like at all?"

Malfoy turned at his surroundings, looking around. He shook his head "So far, nothing is bother me"

Just then, a petite girl with golden curls approached us. She glared at us with wide eyes, she seemed awfully surprised. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. So, she cleared her throat and asked us what we wanted.

"What do you want, Granger?" Malfoy asked

"I'll just have what you're having" I quickly replied

Malfoy rolled his eyes "Give us the 'Sweethearts' Combo' please."

I felt my mouth gape open

The girl nodded then skidded towards the kitchen

"Malfoy" I called in a whisper

"Hmm?"

"This isn't a date, right?" I asked avoiding eye contact

I heard him laugh "Why does this matter so much to you?"

"I don't like people getting the wrong idea!" I held back a shout

Malfoy crossed his arms "What if they _do_ think we're together? Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters!" I sighed "I would never want to be seen with you"

Malfoy grinned "Do you hate me that much?"

I just stared at him. Why has he not brought up his kiss from yesterday? Maybe it didn't mean anything. I just overthink everything, that's all

"Why did you kiss me?" _Why did I say that?_

Malfoy's glare felt like ice on my skin. He didn't look mad then he spoke "I was making fun of you, Granger"

Of course he was

I nodded then I sent out a low sigh. My eyes stayed on him; he had his head away from me. But, his lips were parted and I feel a pinch in my stomach

Suddenly, he smiled "You like me, don't you?"

I stared at him, surprised. "I do not like you!"

"You dressed-up, you were too conscious of where we are, you stare at me for almost every 5 seconds and you make a big deal about that kiss" Malfoy explained "You like me"

I felt my cheeks burn. No, not right now. I shouldn't blush right now. I quickly turned my head away from him to hide the burn in my cheeks.

He laughed "Are you blushing?"

I shook my head "I am not!"

Then, I felt a brush of a hand on my cheek "I didn't know you could be so adorable, Granger"

_**A/N: Hello again! I enjoyed writing this chapter. This serves as part one! Part 2 will be posted in just a few hours. Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop off those reviews! xo**_

_**PS: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was busy with school. **_


	4. A Day in Hogsmeade pt2

_**A/N: Halloo! Hope you guys liked the first part! Here's the next one…**_

Malfoy and I sat in silence

A little while later, the girl with the golden curls came back with our meal on hand. She carefully placed a plate, with three cinnamon bread and pasta on it, in front of me. She did the same with Malfoy's. She placed our cup of tea next to our plates. When she finished, her eyes hovered between Malfoy and I. Then, I saw her shrug

She quickly walked away from our table but she made sure to look at me before she did

I looked around us and I felt their gazes on me. I bit my lip

Malfoy was already gnawing on his cinnamon bread when I shifted my gaze on him. He had this perfect poise normal guys rarely have. Well to be honest, he isn't a normal guy. He's Draco Malfoy

He's different

"You're staring again" He muttered, his gaze on his meal "Don't you know that's considered rude, Granger?"

"Sorry" I whispered looking away from him

He looked at me, his eyes a sparkling grey. His gaze made me shudder "You alright? You look tense"

"I'm fine" I sighed

Why am I getting so worked up? I took in a deep breath then I decided to close my eyes. It's not bad. I'm just out with Draco Malfoy. There's nothing bad about that. Well, maybe except for the fact that he's a Death eater prodigy and he might be planning to kill me right here and right now. I shook my head away from the thought

I overthink too much

I opened my eyes then gave out another deep breath

"Relax, Granger" Malfoy whispered "You look like you're in pain"

I slumped back on my seat. I'm fine with Malfoy being around me. He hasn't said anything that may have offended me or said something that might engage us in another fight. So, I smiled

Malfoy raised a brow "What is wrong with you, Granger?"

I just remained smiling "I'm trying to be calm"

"By smiling like an idiot?" Malfoy snorted

I felt the smile drift away from my face. It was quickly replaced by a frown. I felt my stomach grumble so I decided to eat.

After a few minutes, I finished my meal while Malfoy barely ate his.

Malfoy's seat screeched back as he stood up. He walked next to me then he extended a hand towards me. I looked at him

"Let's get out of here" Malfoy grinned

Before I even knew it, I took his hand without any hesitation

We ended up walking around Hogsmeade. It made me feel at ease actually. There were less people than there was when we arrived. Malfoy walked alongside me, his hands in his jean pockets. Somehow, a guy with familiar red hair passed us and it immediately reminded me of Ron. I shouldn't be thinking about him. I don't like him. Not anymore, and so I think

Malfoy looked towards the blue sky that looked perfect with the huge masses of fluffy clouds. The sun shined ever so brightly. A ray touched Malfoy's face making his grey eyes twinkle and his thin lips noticeable. His pale white skin blending in with the sun's striking rays. He looked _beautiful_

Then, I realized I was staring again. I grunted. I should really stop staring at Malfoy

"Granger" Malfoy whispered

I responded to him with a look

"What's your favorite color?" He frowned at his question

I giggled "My favorite color? Really, Malfoy?"

He just nodded

"Well, I kind of like brown" I answered. I haven't really thought about my favorite color yet. Silly, I know

"Brown? That's an odd favorite color" Malfoy said in a questioning tone but he still smiled

"Not like dark brown. But, more like the color of my hair, brown." I smiled taking a few strands of my hair on the palm of my hand "Well, brown has this warm touch in it that I like. It's oriented in nature so I find it beautiful"

"Brown" He said it softly "How quaint"

"What's yours?" I asked

He tilted his chin back "Blue"

"Blue?" I grinned "Why blue?"

He pointed at the pale blue sky. "Well, blue reminds me of the sky. It reminds me of its calmness and how it stands behind the sun and the clouds. It stands in the sidelines but it still holds this beauty in it that the sky chooses to hide. So, the people barely notice the sky once the sun shines and the clouds cover it up. It stays hidden and so does its true beauty. The sky reminds me of _me_"

I felt myself shudder through his words. I've never heard Malfoy say such things. I didn't know he can actually express himself in a very poetic way. I stopped walking and stared at him with utter shock and amazement

He noticed me looking at him then he laughed "I don't know why I said that to you. I don't think I can talk to Blaise like this."

I smiled "That's alright, you can talk to me"

Malfoy pushed his hair back making his platinum hair stand "Granger, for once can you be a girl?"

I rolled my eyes "Considering I am already one, I can be a girl. What is it?"

Malfoy bit his lip then looked at his feet "See, I'm starting to like this girl-"

I couldn't help but laugh "Are you having love problems, Malfoy?"

For the first time, I saw his cheeks burn "Sort of. Not really, um, I don't know."

I held back my laugh "Okay, I'm sorry. So, you like this girl?"

Malfoy still didn't look at me "Well, yes. But, I don't know-I'm really not sure if-"

"If she likes you back?" I finished his sentence for him since he kept on stammering

He nodded

"You see, girls are, um, shy. They aren't always the one who approaches a guy (Except for Lavender Brown)." I thought about this for a moment "You can always befriend her, and if you already are you have to have the guts to confess"

He stood next to me; frozen "Malfoys do not confess, Granger"

"Well, good luck drooling over her then" I clasped my hands together

There was a long silence before I decided to speak

"Does this girl have a name?" I asked

Malfoy just shrugged then it took him a while before he answered back

"Ginny Weasley"

Malfoy and I went back to our common rooms by twilight. I sit on the chair beside the fireplace, avoiding everyone's gaze. Harry and Ron were up in the boys' dorm while Parvati and Lavender sat on the couch, reading their textbooks. She turned to look at me every now and then. I felt unsettled by the thought of Malfoy liking Ginny. Just the sound of their names in the same sentence sends a jolt of pain in my stomach.

Wait, why am I making such a big deal over them? I don't care if Malfoy likes Ginny or so I think

No, there is no way I like Malfoy. There is no way. He's the enemy, I shouldn't like him. I don't care about him or who he likes

I do not like Malfoy

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron said as he descended from the stairs "You've been like that since you came in"

"I'm jolly" I sighed

Ron is the last-well, second to the last person I want to see right now

I felt his hand on my shoulder and I suddenly freeze "What is it that's bothering you, Hermione?"

"Nothing" I simply replied

"If it's about Lavender and I in the boys' dorm then-"

I looked at him signaling him to stop. So, he did

"I just feel off right now, Ron" I sighed; exasperated "I'm sorry"

Ron sighed "Is it something I can help with?"

I shook my head

Suddenly, Lavender tugged on Ron's arm making him stumble back and sit beside her. She pulled him into a hungry kiss and it made my stomach lurch

This is disgusting

I hopped off my seat and into my feet. I jogged up to the girls' dorm wishing that a time alone can help me take my mind off things. I'm not sure what these' things' exactly are. But, it made me uneasy and I don't like it

Gratefully, the dorm was empty. I lay down on my bed lazily wanting to stay in this bed forever. I closed my eyes hoping sleep can make it all go away

_**DRACO'S POV**_

I walked in the Slytherin common room casually, hoping no one will show any attention to me. Out of nowhere, Pansy Parkinson greeted me

"Draco, where have you been all day?" Pansy batted her eyelashes

"Out" I answered ignoring her flirtatious greeting

Pansy frowned making her forehead crease "Where exactly is 'out'?"

"Somewhere" I answered trying to get through her

"Well, Blaise has been looking for you-"Pansy smiled

"I had a long day, Pansy" I pinched the bridge of my nose making sure she gets the note that I am tired "I want to rest"

"Well, okay but do you need something-"

This girl just doesn't know when to stop. I walked away from her accidentally nudging her shoulder. I hastily jogged to the boys' dorm. As I entered, Blaise was sitting on his bed idling his wand. He looked up when he heard me come in.

"Where have you been, Draco?" Blaise frowned

I ignored him and instead I slumped back on my bed.

"Draco, did you hear me?" Blaise said loudly "Where have you been?"

"I've been out" I wasn't sure if Blaise even heard me answer

Blaise snorted "Out, huh?"

Again, I ignored him. My mind had been running wild since that talk with Granger.

I felt myself shudder. I was pretty sure Blaise is talking to me but my mind was too messed-up to even listen to him.

I couldn't listen, not when I just told Granger such a pathetic lie

"_Malfoy"_ I whispered to myself "_You idiot, you stupid idiot"_

Why did I just tell Granger that I liked Weasley?

What was I thinking?

_I like Weasley_? I could have told her a more convincing lie. But, no

I said I _liked_ Weasley

I groaned realizing how pathetic I sound to myself right now

But then again, why did I have to lie to her?

Hell, why did I even brought up that stupid topic?

Out from nowhere, I pictured Granger, smiling. I pictured her eating in the tea shop. I pictured her cheeks burning by her embarrassment. I just thought about her

Again, I groaned. I should not think about Granger. She's just a stupid mudblood, that's all she is.

I bit my lip hard. _What is wrong with me?_

Blaise continued talking about who-knows-what while I lay down on my bed with my eyes closed. Images of Granger flashed through my mind but I chose to shake my head everytime I think about her

Then I realized what if I like Granger?

Wait.

No. I cannot like Granger

That is just impossible

I do not like Granger

Or do I?

_**A/N: Halloooo! It's me again! So, if you noticed I added up 'Draco's POV'. I just thought it would be more exciting if you guys know what Malfoy thinks. Hope you guys don't mind. Well, I'll be posting the next chapter this week. Maybe over the weekends or earlier if you guys get lucky.**_

_**Don't forget to drop off those reviews!**_

_**xo**_


	5. I like Competition

_**A/N: It's me again! Chapter 5 is up! I have no idea what to say so here's chapter 5! **_

_**(The characters do not belong to me; it belongs to the Great 'J.K. Rowling')**_

_**xo**_

_**DRACO'S POV**_

I sat up on bed immediately brushing my hair with my hand

I didn't get any sleep last night…again

I haven't slept for three days. I'm exhausted and I have dark bags under my eyes. I went out of the dorm then made my way out

Blaise leaned against the wall, his eyes scanning me

"You haven't got any sleep again?" Blaise said; concerned

I shook my head

Blaise handed me a paper cup with what looked like coffee in it. I took it gratefully then quickly took a chug. The coffee tasted sweet and it was warm, I ended up finishing it in a matter of seconds.

My tiredness was gone but something was still bothering me

I smiled "Thanks, Blaise"

I walked beside Blaise. It was one of those days again

Our first period is Potions

Blaise opened the door to the Potions room where several people are already in their seats. Blaise gave me a nod then with that he headed to the seat next to Potter

Granger was already in the room, her head resting on her arms on the table; eyes shut

I slid next to her, careful not to make any noise. I dropped my knapsack beside me; it gave out a low thump

Granger sat back, alarmed

"It's just me" I whispered, looking at my knapsack evilly

She slumped back on her chair, the expression of relief plastered on her face

Granger's brown eyes had dark bags under them "You didn't get any sleep?"

She looked at me, her eyes soft and tired "Yeah, stupid homeworks"

She looked away when she said 'homeworks' and her voice shrilled. Then, I knew she was lying. Well, she was never good at it. But, I couldn't help but wonder what she actually stayed up all night for.

"It still comes to me as a shock to know that Draco Malfoy likes Ginny Weasley" Granger whispered as if careful not to let anyone hear

I froze, not knowing what to say "Um, yeah"

Granger gave out a laugh "It's cute actually"

"Cute?" I asked my eyes narrowing, my voice sounding sharp "How is that _cute_?"

Granger shrugged "I guess it came to me as a shock that a bloke like you actually has a heart"

Slughorn went inside the room holding several herbs in his hands. He placed them on the marble table beside him then begun his lesson. I was too tired to listen and I was distracted too. Granger sat beside me, her hands moving gently as she wrote with her quill. Her eyes focused on Slughorn. She looked terribly exhausted and her eyes dropped every few minutes. But, she shook her head trying to get the thought of sleeping away.

I looked away from her. Why am I giving so much attention to Granger?

I folded my arms on the table then let my head drop into it. I closed my eyes and before I fell asleep, another image of Granger flashed before me

_**HERMIONE'S POV**_

Prof. McGonagall assigned me as 'head girl' to patrol tonight and since I have finished all of my schoolwork, I accepted the task.

It was already past 11. I walked around the campus scanning the dark hallways. So far, I haven't really caught anyone. I sat on the floor to rest after walking around all night. Suddenly, I saw a light shine and glimmer from the hallway. A dark figure held the light and it was too dark to see who it was. As the figure grow closer, I came to the realization that the figure is a girl. Her hair in a shaggy ponytail and her eyebrows curved into a frown. Then, I remembered that face that had a high resemblance to a pug.

Pansy Parkinson

I immediately stood up when she stopped in front of me

"What are you doing out at this time of night, Parkinson?" I raised my chin

I realized that the light came from her wand. She crossed her arms "Oh you know, walking around"

"You have to go back to your common room now if you don't want to get into trouble"

"And if I don't want to?" She replied with a grin

"Then, I'll have to bring you to Prof. McGonagall" I added

She laughed "And what's McGonagall going to do about it, eh Granger?"

I rolled my eyes "I'm not in the mad to argue with you right now, Parkinson"

She began to walk around me in a small circle "I heard that you and Draco went out yesterday"

I stiffened "To whom did you hear that gossip from?"

Parkinson laughed and it's not in a jolly manner "Don't bother lying about it, Granger. People saw you two and both of you really didn't go out with masks on to hide your identities"

"What is it to you if we did go out?" I frowned, my arms still crossed

She slid a finger down my back and it sent me to a shiver "You do know that I like Draco, right?"

"The whole campus knows, Parkinson" I answered back

"So, you do know" Parkinson used her finger to play with my hair "I am determined to make him mine, Granger"

"Be my guest" I followed her with my eyes and she smiled

"I see the way you look at him" Parkinson smacked her lips "You're lying to yourself if you're saying you don't like Draco"

"Right because you know me better than I know myself" I frowned

She raised a brow "I don't know you better than you know yourself. I just see the way you look at him, how you stare at him during classes"

"I told you, if you like Draco go on ahead" I let my hands drop beside me

"Will that be really alright with you, Granger?" Parkinson whispered "Don't you get that silly feeling in your stomach that wants to stop me?"

"Look, I'm done with you. So just go back to your common room-"

"Whatever you say" She walked away but she stopped on her tracks

"Think about it, Granger" She turned towards me with a grin "I like competition"

_**A/N: Another chapter just ended…AGAIN! Well, I'll go work on Chapter 6 now! How you like it even though it's pretty dull. I promise to make it up to you guys!**_

_**R&R**_


	6. Quidditch Practice

_**A/N: Hey there, you guise! Okay. I know that I haven't updated for a long LONG time. I am so sorry for this. I just got caught up with so much work that I nearly forgot about my fanfictions! Okay. I swear to update more this time. I am so sorry for everything. So, here's chapter 6 and I hope you guys like it**_

_**xo**_

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE'S POV<strong>

It was one of those weekends where I sat on my bed, studying. Unfortunately, my confrontation with Pansy Parkinson last night kept on creeping inside my mind. I always said to myself that Pansy Parkinson is just being _Pansy Parkinson_. But, what we talked about last night was the one troubling me. In regular days, my confrontation with Pansy Parkinson will only be about my physical appearance which – according to her – resembles a chipmunk. The thought of the confrontation last night sent me chills. It was about Malfoy and for some reason; the sound of his name makes me shiver. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I returned back to reading my Charms book when the door to the girls' dorm opened. Ginny entered the room in her usual 'cardigan and skirt' attire.

"Hey Mione" Ginny called out "Harry and Ron wants to see you"

I stared at my unfinished paper work then I sighed "Tell them I'll be down in a minute, alright?"

Ginny smiled then she exited the room, closing the door behind her. I gathered my books and the stack of papers beside me to my bedside table. I climbed out of bed then glared at myself through the mirror. Due to my never-ending thoughts about the huge confrontation, I didn't get much sleep last night. I raked my hair with my fingers and I let out a satisfied sigh. This looks well and proper enough. I walked out the door and into the common room. As to no surprise, the common room was empty except for Ron and Harry who sat on the velvet couch overlooking the fire place. Their heads snapped up in unison when they heard my footsteps.

"I was busy you know?" I groaned

Ron shrugged "You're always busy"

I raised a brow "What's this about?"

Harry smiled unexpectedly "Do you want to watch Quidditch practice today?"

I frowned "Quidditch practice?"

"Harry and I need to practice since we've already been missing out for these past few days. We don't really want you to be all alone in the common room indulging in homework all day" Ron looked at Harry then back to me "So, you up?"

"Alright, fine" I sighed "Just because I need to get my mind off homework and Malf-"I stopped midway

Harry raised a brow "And what?"

"Nothing" I managed to stammer

The Quidditch pitch was –as always- already filled with the players and their flying broomsticks. They were zooming all around the pitch like jet planes. The sight of the zooming broomsticks sent me a little lightheaded.

"Hey Hermione, you seem a little sick, you okay?" Harry asked, his hand on my shoulder

I shrugged "I'm jolly"

Ron and Harry looked at each other then back at me. They were staring at me and so I spoke "What is it?"

"You seem rather off these past few days" Ron spoke "Is there something bothering you?"

I shook my head "No, nothing at all"

"You know, you can tell us anything, Mione" Harry gave a reassuring nod "We'll be able to help"

I tried my best to smile "No really, I'm fine. You need to get going now. The team is nothing without you two"

Ron pursed his lips "Are you sure-"

I rolled my eyes "I'm great, go on now. Shoo! I'll be in the stand watching, alright?"

Harry and Ron smiled back then with that they hopped on their broomsticks and sent off through the pitch with the others. I made my way to the stand where the Gryffindors usually stayed. In my way over there though, I caught sight of a familiar blonde man sitting on the patches of grass near the Gryffindor stand. For some reason, these past few days I've been running over Malfoy in the most random places. I made my way to the Gryffindor stand, doing my best to hide myself from him. But, it all ended when a female squeaky voice called out my name "Oh look. It's Granger"

I sighed in defeat then turned to the spot where I saw Malfoy to find out who the source was. It ended up being Pansy Parkinson. Oh joy

She was standing next to Malfoy, who was too pre-occupied by the practice to even turn to my direction. Pansy had her annoying grin on her face that I really despised. Malfoy finally looked at me with his sharp grey eyes. I couldn't help but shiver. Parkinson, now only a few steps away from me, decided to make fun of me yet again.

"Go away, Parkinson" I said in annoyance "I'm not up for any of your games right now"

Parkinson snorted "Why? Did my huge 'speech' last night trouble you, eh Granger?"

"Again, Parkinson. I am not in the mood for your insults right now. So, if you'll excuse me-"

Before I even took a step forward, Pansy Parkinson was already in front of me her arms crossed. She glared at me with those awfully annoying eyes. In most times, I would have thought about pulling her eyeballs of its sockets but right now I felt too queasy.

"Get out of my way, Parkinson" I huffed

She shook her head then she grinned "Have you thought about it?"

"About what?" I asked, annoyed

"About what I said last night" Parkinson looked behind her where Malfoy sat. He was watching the team practice but from the look of his face, he was deeply thinking about something. I turned my focus on Parkinson again. "I had and I realized I don't like him, Parkinson. Does that answer your question?"

Of course, that was a lie. I mean, I think I don't like him. No, I _know_ I don't like him. But, the thought of me being in denial had casually scrolled through my mind several times so as far as I know, I'm still confused and clueless. A bunch of bollocks, I know

Pansy Parkinson didn't look taken aback at all. Instead, she was still standing there in front of me with her awful grin. Then, she spoke "You know that's a lie, Granger"

I narrowed my eyes at her "I know what I feel and I know I have no feelings for Malfoy whatsoever. And why are you making such a big deal out of this? What if I do like him? What does that have to do with you?"

Wait. What if I do like him? Hermione Granger, what are you thinking? I imagined myself banging my head on a brick wall repeatedly until I forget about what I had said. Parkinson raised a brow "As I said last night, I like competition. You're chipmunk face is barely a competition obviously but then again, no one in this school has actually showed their feelings towards Malfoy except for you. Probably not in a flirtatious kind of way but with just those looks in your eyes and the way your face seems to light up everytime he's in a room shows enough."

I froze. Do I really do that? Am I so unaware of my actions that I've done something so obviously stupid? Then, I remembered my frequent staring and how I actually went out with Malfoy. Well, the whole Hogsmeade visit was a deal he made with me so I guess that doesn't count. But, what if I said yes not because I wanted to change Potions partners but because I actually wanted to go out with him? The thought is stupid and weird but what if?

"_Hermione Jean Granger, get a hold of yourself" _I thought "_You went out with him only because you want him rid off and not because you wanted to be with him. Get this in your head, Hermione!"_

I grunted in response "Get the bloody hell away from me, Parkinson!"

Pansy Parkinson didn't move. She still stood there, staring at me with those eyes and that grin. From the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy stand up and look in our direction "Pansy!" he called out

Parkinson glared at Malfoy then back at me "See you later, Granger" and with that, she followed Malfoy who was already halfway away from the Pitch. Before, I headed up to the stand I took one last glance at him and my heart skipped a beat when I realized he was looking at me too

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter 6 is done! Okay. I am going to apologize again because I had kept you guys waiting for SO long. I am so sorry! Ok. I hope you guys forgive me. I love you guys! I'll be working on the next chapter now which will probably be uploaded by this week. Ok. Byeee**_

_**xo**_


	7. An Evening Stroll

_**A/N: Helloooo! It's me again. Look at me, actually updating again. I'm really really really sorry I've been gone forever I was so busy with school and exams and yadda. Well for the best part, summer is already coming so expect more updates! Thank you again you guys for sticking to this fic I love all of you ok now to the chapter:**_

* * *

><p>I walked along the Dungeon corridors to attend my Potions class. The door creaked open as I went inside and that's when I realized I was twenty minutes early. I sat down on my usual table and began reading my Potions book. I had been too engrossed in my Potions book that I haven't noticed that the room is already filled with students. There was loud talking and laughing that made it hard to concentrate. I gave a sigh then I slammed the book closed, producing a loud thump. The figure beside me sat straight up, startled by the noise I had just made. Malfoy was frowning at me "Bloody hell, Granger!"<p>

"I didn't notice you there." I said, looking at his sleepy self

He yawned, placed his hands on the table then buried his face in it. Then, the door opened again but this time, Professor Slughorn emerged. He held a bunch of books in his hands. He settled them on his table then he clapped his hands to gather our attention. The noises stopped abruptly and just like that, we were all listening to Professor Slughorn discuss all about the _Girding Potion_. I was too distracted by the sleeping Malfoy to even listen. I tapped him awake but all he did was groan. I went back to listening to Professor Slughorn. He had introduced the potion to us and so now is the time to make it. He told us to open our Potions book to page 234 where the instructions about the Potions are placed. I took its ingredients from the cupboards and placed it carefully on the table. I looked at the seat beside me and sure enough Malfoy was still asleep. I shook him awake out of annoyance "Malfoy! Wake up!"

He groaned but then he fluttered his eyes open. He frowned "What do you want?"

"I want you to help me with this potion!" I exclaimed, pointing at the ingredients on the table

Malfoy sat, awake. There was still a hint of sleepiness in his face but he still worked with me. I told him to do several instructions which he managed to do correctly. Then, Professor Slughorn walked towards our table. He had an amused expression in his face which I took as a good sign, of course. He nodded approvingly "Well done, Ms. Granger. I can see Mr. Malfoy has been helping you out, yes?"

Malfoy shot me a look but I just waved it off. "Yes, he's been of great help."

Professor Slughorn smiled then he walked away. Malfoy released his held breath then he continued working on the potion. I continued to help him with the potion throughout the period and once it was over, we were already finished. Malfoy gave an exasperated sigh then he slumped back on his seat. I started to collect my books as the students began filing out of the room. I couldn't help but look at Malfoy though "Didn't get much sleep last night, I see."

Malfoy glared at me, his eyes clouding with annoyance "Oh you just noticed?"

I rolled my eyes "I think you should head on to your next class. You wouldn't want to miss it now, would you?"

He looked up at me, his brow raised "If you think I care about my classes, you clearly don't know me that well yet, Granger."

I frowned at him "I was just trying to say-"

"I don't care, Granger." Malfoy groaned in exasperation "Go ahead and leave me be, I'd rather stay here."

"Git" I whispered before I sauntered out of the room. I hugged my books against my chest as I ran to my next class. I couldn't afford to be late especially I was going to take Transfiguration next. Once I was able to reach the Middle Courtyard, I was already panting. I sprinted towards Classroom 1B and when I was already in front of the door, I took a reassuring breath. As soon as I calmed down, I pushed the door open and gladly, I was just in time. Students just started settling into their seats, making it rather easy for me to sneak in. Professor McGonagall stood across her desk, her eyes scanning the room. Once we were already all settled, she smiled "Let's get started now, shall we?"

And soon enough, the class started. I listened to Professor McGonagall discussion about _Geminio_, although eventually something would trouble me. It was Ron who would mainly cross my mind but Malfoy just keep _popping up_. It was aggravating, absolutely aggravating! I didn't even realize the period was already over. I stood up then headed out the door but Professor McGonagall stopped me "Miss Granger, do you have a moment?"

"Of course, what can I be of help with?" I smiled

"You seem rather- distracted if I may say." Professor McGonagall raised a brow "You have never been like this before. Is everything alright?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Professor." I bit my lip, not knowing what to say "I was just distracted by an essay that had to be done but nonetheless, everything is alright. Thank you for showing concern."

I couldn't tell whether Professor McGonagall believed me but she quickly dropped it "Anyways, I need your help with something, Ms. Granger."

"Anything, Professor." I lit up. It's what I just needed, more work. The more work I have to do; the more preoccupied I would be which means nothing would trouble me anymore. I would be rid of them even if it is only for a while.

"As you may know, the Winter Ball is coming up and I need all the help I could get." Professor McGonagall stated "As we had decided, we want our students to be in charge of this year's ball. We needed a responsible group and you- Ms. Granger- is the first person who I thought of. If it is alright with you, I would like for you to lead the group."

"Of course, it would be a pleasure." I wasn't that very fond of extravagant gatherings since the last ball I attended seemed to end so drastically because of that stupid Ron Weasley. But again, I needed the work.

Professor McGonagall grinned in delight "Wonderful! I'm sure you would be responsible enough to gather your own group. We have it scheduled for the next week and I'm sure you wouldn't come across problems. But if you happen to come across some, don't think twice to come talk to me."

"Thank you, Professor." I bid my goodbye as I exited the room.

I spent the whole night, planning for the ball and gathering my group. Ginny, of course was on top of my list since she is the best person to ask for help. Harry and Ron weren't really fond of parties theirselves so I decided to ask Luna to join. She is one for imagination, why not right?

Once I was finished, I laid down on my bed. I laid there for an hour, waiting for sleep to wash over me. It didn't come though. I decided to go patrolling until I was tired. I didn't come across anyone in the halls for a little while but I came across someone I didn't want to see at the moment. I groaned '_Not him'_

Malfoy looked at me, confused "What are you doing here, Granger? I'm supposed to be the one to go on patrol. "

I wanted to punch myself for being so stupid. How could you forget, you idiot? "I know, I just- I wanted to walk around since I couldn't sleep."

Malfoy glared at me from head-to-toe and then he smiled "You decided to go on patrol in your pajamas?"

I felt myself flush red as I looked down to see what I was wearing and sure enough, I was wearing pajamas. Not only that, I only had a tank top on and I was walking around the halls. Good thing, I didn't come across anyone but Malfoy. I bit my lip in embarrassment "Right, well…It's been a pleasure seeing you here, I have to go-"

Malfoy chuckled "Not yet, you were good timing I needed company."

"My choice of clothing for tonight isn't exactly ideal, you see." I crossed my arms over my chest

Malfoy took off the black coat he wore then he carefully draped it around me. I felt the warmth of the coat against my skin in an instant which made me grip it carefully around me. "Thank you, that was very nice."

"Don't get used to it, Granger." He remarked

"Oh I won't." I responded, my eyes resting on him. He looked awfully exhausted almost like he was sick. But he still had this _charm_ in him, his grey eyes that glowed against his pale skin and his gaze that seemed to see right through you. Even the light illuminating from the torches around the room made him look rather godly. _Hermione, stop staring _I thought to myself

"What is it?" Malfoy tilted his head to the side "Why are you staring?"

"Nothing." I quickly replied

"Nothing" He said with a hint of smug in his voice "Always nothing."

We stood there for a few moments in silence. He was looking at me intently but I didn't dare look at him. I cleared my throat "It's getting late, don't you think it's time for us to go to bed?"

"Not yet." Malfoy whispered

"I'm sure Parkinson is waiting for you." I said matter-of-factly "I'm sure you wouldn't want to make her wait."

"Pansy?" He raised a brow "Since when did she ever come across that annoying little mind of yours?"

"I just—well, it just seems like she's taking quite a liking to you." I spoke too quickly

Malfoy was quiet for a moment before he spoke "Well, I wouldn't really care since I had already taken a liking to someone else."

"Right" I remembered Ginny "Well, I'm getting tired."

Malfoy nodded "Right well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right" I took his coat off my shoulders to hand it to him "Here, thank you."

"No, keep it. It's a cold evening." Malfoy closed the distance between us; his warm breath caressed my neck that made me shudder. He leaned in just close enough so that his lips were only inches away from my ear "Good night, Granger."

I watched him walk away and when I couldn't see him anymore, I decided to go back to the common room. It seemed such a long walk to the common room. I slumped down on my bed, still wearing Malfoy's coat. The coat smelled of lilacs which reminded me of Malfoy. I closed my eyes as I let myself drift into unconsciousness with Malfoy's coat wrapped around me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay! Another chapter finished! Tune in for the upcoming chapters don't forget to review you guys please! It serves as my inspiration ;)**_


End file.
